Carl's First Time
by judeandconnorforever
Summary: This is a story of RV. First Carl and Earl then Billy comes into the mix.


Carl was questioning his sexuality since he seen a boys dick in the bathroom at age 10. He found out he was gay when he was talking to Earl in his and Billy's room. They were talking when Carl started to get a erection. Earl noticed it and Carl started to blush and told Earl that he has been questioning his sexuality and Earl leaned in and gave Carl a kiss on the lips. That is when Carl realized that Earl was gay. So he leaned in towards Earl and the two of them started to make out with each other. After a few minutes Earl took Carl's shirt off him and Carl did the same to Earl. Earl tben layed Carl on his bed and started to make out with him again while grinding against him making him moan. Earl then went straight to sucking on Carl's nipples making him moan rather loud. Thankfully no one could hear them. After a few minutes of doing that Earl went down to Carl's pants and unbuttoned them. When he pulled them down he got a surprise. Carl was wearing his sisters lacy underwear constricting his boner. For a boy his age he had a six inch boner . since Carl's boner was a little big for what Earl wanted to do he waited for the boner to die down. once Carl's dick was soft Earl started to jerk carl off slowly. When it was semi hard Earl surprised carl by sticking his dick in his mouth. That made carl moan loud enough for his mom to hear and she walked in on Earl giving her son a blowjob . he knew she walked in but didn't stop suckin. She just told carl she is happy he has someone to love and enjoy his first time. He said thank you for accepting me a d then she left. He then told Earl that he is hot. That just made earl suck a lot faster. Carl had never moaned so much in his life. Since earl went faster carl told Earl that he was going to cum soon. When he did earl swallowed just about every drop. He left some in his mouth then went up and started to mame out with carl again letting him taste his own sweet juice. Carl then got on top of earl and continued their make out session. After a few minutes of that he went to kissing earls neck then started to lick and suck his nipples causing him to moan louder then carl did. After a minute or two Billy earls younger brother walked in the room. Carl then realized that earl and billy done it before because as soon as billy shut the door he immediately took his shirt off and went to the older boys and started to suck Carl's dick. Carl then stopped sucking earls nipples and before he continued he asked earl how he made billy gay. The truth is they made each other gay but that is a different story.

Carl then went down and unzipped his pants and pulled them down only to discover Earl had no underwear on. His dick was soft but carl immediately started to suck it even though it was soft and before long it was rock hard. As he was sucking earls dick Billy now started to do something Carl never had done to him. Billy went behind carl and started to lick his hole and actually forcing his tongue inside of Carl's ass. That really made Earl and Carl both moan because when Carl would moan it would vibrate Earls dick since carl was still sucking it. After a few minutes Earl said he was about to cum. Cark just started to suck faster. Sure enough Earl sprayed his juices right down Carl's throat. Carl then told Billy to lay down. Once he did carl got ontop of Billy and started to make out with him. That is until he felt a sharp pain that shortly went to pleasure. Once he felt the pain he looked back and realized that earl had stuck his dick in Carl. So carl just went back to making out with Billy while he was losing his virginity to Earl. Whilst earl was fucking carl he told carl in his ear that he has spied on Billy and he saw billy stick a cucumber up his ass so that gave carl an idea. But until then carl would just do anything he can to billy whilst not moving to make it easier on earl. So now carl was kissing and licking Billy's neck which was making the horny 10 year old moan. But once he started to suck Billy's nipples that drove Earl over the edge and Earl came right in carl and then licked up any leaking cum from Carl's hole. Since earl was done with his job carl went down to Billy's pants unzipped them and pulled them down to reveal Billy's rock hard 4 inch dick constricting against his underwear. So carl took Billy's underwear off of him and started to suck his dick as fast as he could. But billy forgot to remind carl that he was about to cum so Carl was surprised when billy exploded in his mouth. This time carl kept all of the cum in his mouth and started to make out with Billy so he could taste his own cum. once they had all of the cum exchanged carl started to rub his dick so he could get it hard. Once it was hard he told billy to lay on his stomach. Once he did carl started to lick billys ass hole which really was making billy moan. Once carl thought he did it enough he slowly started to slid his dick into billys ass. As always with all guys billy started to feel hurt but soon after that the pleasure started taking over. This is the first time that billy had a real dick in his ass. After he got use to it Carl went faster. So a few minutes later carl came in Billy. Billy then decided that he wanted to have his dick in carl. But Carl wanted his inside earl. So Carl got in position to fuck Earl and Billy got in position to fuck one time they started fucking the person they wanted to. Once they sprayed in their lover the three of them cuddled together trying to think about which boy Carl was going to be boyfriends with.


End file.
